<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petal to the Metal by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186466">Petal to the Metal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery festoons a wedding getaway car for Sansa and Sandor. Robb helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petal to the Metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestgrey/gifts">thedarkestgrey</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/gifts">Jillypups</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts">SassyEggs</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacoconuts/gifts">vanillacoconuts</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613">sarahcakes613</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story that this is a vague sequel to was posted to ao3 just about exactly five years ago today, give or take some hours. The idea was inspired by a photo that I found probably only a handful of months after writing Prop-rose-al, and then I just...didn't write it. Until now.</p>
<p>Surprise! </p>
<p>To Lusagna, Bexaroni, Miludon, and Jilomein. Sansan forever, betches.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery hisses, sucking her index finger into her mouth. It’s getting dark, and she’s been stuck in a laneway behind the reception hall for nearly an hour already.</p>
<p>She has nobody but herself to blame, and she knows that, but she’s still going to bloody well curse Sandor Clegane for the half-dozen nicks she now has from the thorns she has been snipping off of rose stems.</p>
<p>It’s his ruddy proposal that gave her the idea, and yes, fine, she was the one who had shown him Sansa’s Pinterest board, and obviously, she was the one who arranged for the dozens of fresh roses from her family’s greenhouses, but if he hadn’t run with it, if it hadn’t worked, she wouldn’t now be here with six – make that seven – cuts on her fingers.</p>
<p>There’s a flick and a spark and a tiny whoosh as someone lights a cigarette, and she glances over to the French doors that open out onto the little alley from the hall. There’s still enough light that she can make out the curly-haired silhouette of Sansa’s older brother Robb, who is watching her silently.</p>
<p>“You might have done the trimming earlier, aye?” He comments, gesturing with his cigarette.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but being maid of honour is a bit of a full time job,” Margaery waves the scissors at him. “Between writing a speech, wrangling the bridesmaids, placating your mother, and keeping your sister just this side of too drunk to be nervous but not too drunk to say her vows, dethorning roses wasn’t really a priority until an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Robb huffs a laugh and takes a drag of his cigarette.</p>
<p>She flips her hair and goes back to the task at hand. She’s done with the thorns at least, and now she just needs to sort out the epoxy to affix the flowers to the body of the car. She only needs the stick to last a few hours, and the man at the garage had reassured her repeatedly that the epoxy wouldn’t damage the car’s paint job.</p>
<p>If he’s wrong, she’s already got a ticket booked to Yi Ti, Sandor will never find her there.</p>
<p>There is a quiet hiss as Robb tamps out his cigarette, and she expects to hear music and laughter spilling out of the door as he goes back inside, but instead he appears next to her, his sleeves rolled up.</p>
<p>“It’ll go a mite faster with two of us,” he says, scooping up an armful of roses and walking around to the other side of the car.</p>
<p>They work in silence, swapping the small bucket of epoxy back and forth, and he is right, with the two of them working in tandem the entire car is plastered with roses in less than thirty minutes. Margaery pulls the pièce de résistance out of her bag and affixes it just above the rear license plate.</p>
<p>Robb rolls his eyes at the “Just Married” sign. “Are you going to pull some tin cans out of your satchel as well?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly,” she says. “That’s the best man’s job.”</p>
<p>He laughs, and she grins at him.</p>
<p>“Come on,” she says, holding her hand out to him. “I don’t want to miss <em>all</em> the dancing.”</p>
<p>He bows neatly and takes her hand. As he leads her back into the reception, she looks back at the decorated car, gleaming white and chrome and rose-red under the setting sun.</p>
<p>Between how good the car looks and how right Robb Stark’s hand feels in hers, she thinks maybe the thorns were worth the trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>